Jesteś mój, Ryouta
by NessLuthien
Summary: Aomine wie czego chce i zamierza to zdobyć, nie bardzo martwiąc się subtelnością.


Kise leżał na kanapie i zajadał się chipsami, oglądając kolejną romantyczną komedię. Dzisiaj robił sobie samotny maraton i zamierzał zostać przy telewizorze aż do wyczerpania. Następne dwa dni miał wolne i od pracy i od treningów, więc mógł sobie trochę pofolgować. Może jutro po południu odwiedzi Aominecchiego albo Kurokocchiego. Nie widział się już z nimi ponad miesiąc, mimo, że pisał do nich każdego dnia. Tetsuya dalej go ignorował, ale o dziwo as Too od czasu meczu z Haizakim odpisywał mu prawie na każdego sms'a.

To było dla blondyna miłą niespodzianką, bo bał się, że jego relacje z chłopakiem trochę się zniszczyły od ich meczu. A oddalenie się od Aominecchiego było ostatnią rzeczą jakiej pragnął Kise. Już dawno temu zrozumiał, że bez cycków nie ma szans u chłopaka, ale chciał chociaż dalej się z nim przyjaźnić. Bardzo, ale to bardzo mocno!

Może powinien go spytać, czy może do niego jutro przyjechać? W momencie, w którym Kise złapał za telefon, ten zawibrował.

 **Od:Aominecchi**

 **Wydotykałeś się dzisiaj?**

Blondyn w szoku patrzył na ekran telefonu. Wydotykałeś się? Co to miało niby znaczyć? Czy Aomine właśnie go spytał o to czy zabawił się dzisiaj z małym Ryouta?

 **Do:Aominecchi**

 **AOMINECCHI! (((( ;°Д°)))) Jak możesz być aż tak zboczony?! Dopiero co wróciłem z treningu, nie mam sił na dzikie sesje z małym Ryouta!**

Blondyn fuknął oburzony i aż nadął swoje zaczerwienione policzki. I co go w ogóle interesuje to czy się dotykał? Pewnie znów uciekł z treningu i teraz się nudzi. Zawsze lubił go dręczyć i się z nim droczyć, pewnie jest teraz z siebie dumny.

 **Od: Aominecchi**

 **Ah cholera. Miało być WYMĘCZYŁEŚ. No wiesz, na treningu… Dlatego nienawidzę telefonów.**

Blondyn pokrył się cały czerwienią. A więc to była pomyłka? To była pomyłka, a on napisał mu, że nie ma sił na….na zabawę? Boże…był tak zawstydzony, że mógłby umrzeć. Daiki jednak mu na to nie pozwolił i zaraz wysłał kolejną wiadomość.

 **Od: Aominecchi**

 **Dzika sesja z małym Ryouta?**

On to robi specjalnie! Specjalnie się pomylił, żeby teraz go dręczyć! Jak mógł zakochać się w kimś tak okropnym?

Im dłużej nad tym myślał, tym bardziej nie był w stanie nic mu odpisać. To było zbyt zawstydzające! Jak on mu spojrzy w oczy? Przecież Aomine pewnie uśmiechnął by się złośliwie, zarzucił rękę na ramie i zapytał „i jak tam mały Ryouta?". Nie, nie, nie. Już nigdy nie pokaże mu się na oczy!

Po kilku minutach pisków i rzucania się po kanapie, telefon znów zawibrował. Zobaczyć czy zignorować?

 **Od: Aominecchi**

 **Oi, Kise. Czemu nie odpisujesz? Zdecydowałeś się jednak zabawić z małym Ryouta?**

To był już szczyt szczytów!

 **Do: Aominecchi**

 **Nie! Głuuuupi Aominecchi. ((** **＃｀** **д´)** **ﾉ** **Pewnie zrobiłeś to specjalnie żeby mnie zawstydzić!** **(** **Д** **)**

Blondyn fuknął po raz ostatni i w napięciu czekał na kolejną wiadomość. Ta jednak przyszła dopiero po kilku minutach

 **Od:Aominecchi**

 **A więc jesteś zawstydzony?**

Kise już miał na niego nakrzyczeć, już miał mu odpisać, żeby się wypchał. Przerwało mu jednak pukanie do drzwi.

I kogo tu niesie o takiej godzinie? Blondyn nie zamawiał żadnej pizzy ani chińskiego żarcia.

Z westchnieniem wstał z sofy i podszedł do drzwi, otwierając je i zamierając w szoku.

-No hej. Cały się czerwienisz.

Blondyn momentalnie zamarł. Na pewno nie brał dzisiaj jakiś silnych leków? Albo może chociaż zjadł coś mocno przeterminowanego i teraz ma halucynacje? Tak, to na pewno to. Takie rzeczy po prostu nie dzieją się w prawdziwym życiu. Aomine flirtujący z nim i odwiedzający go w domu? Te rzeczy przecież od dawna leżą na liście: „marzenia, które nigdy się nie spełnią" albo ewentualnie „to tego bym fapał". W końcu jego Aominecchi lubował wielkorozmiarowe biustonosze, a Kise takowych nie miał. Znaczy…cóż…mógłby taki kupić i wypełnić by go mógł skarpetami, ale jakoś wątpił by podnieciło to Aomine.

-Ej. Ziemia do Kise Ryouty - mruknął chłopak, machając mu ręką przed twarzą i przyglądając się badawczo. W momencie, w którym blondyn wreszcie skupił na nim swoją uwagę, ten uśmiechnął się lubieżnie - a może myślałeś o czymś sprośnym, co?

-Aominecchi! - wreszcie odezwał się, próbując go skarcić, chociaż brzmiało to bardziej jak dziewiczy pisk. To wystarczyło, by potwierdzić podejrzenia chłopaka. Gdyby nie był na haju (a musiał być, nie) pomyślałby, że as Too patrzy na niego jak drapieżnik na swoją ofiarę. Tak jakby czekał na odpowiedni moment do zaatakowania.

-Hoo. I twoje brudne myśli dotyczyły mnie?

Tym razem nawet nie pisnął. Zamarł po prostu, czerwieniąc się aż po uszy. Był tak zawstydzony, że nie pomyślał nawet o tym, że warto by było zaprzeczyć i wymyślić jakąś wiarygodną wymówkę.

Nie, Kise stał tylko w miejscu, patrząc na niego i nie kontaktując. W głowie tylko krążyła mu jedna myśl - Aomine domyślił się, co do niego czuje.

Gdy wreszcie zebrał się w sobie, poderwał się i złapał za drzwi, próbując je zamknąć. Aomine jednak był szybszy. Szybko wsunął się do środka i sam szybko je zamknął. Blondyn spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, będąc pewien, że chłopak zaraz na niego nakrzyczy albo mu przywali za bycie homoseksualnym-gejem. Nic takiego jednak się nie stało. Uśmiech nie zniknął z twarzy Aomine ani na chwilę.

-C-co ty rob… - zaczął, ale nie zdążył nawet skończyć, bo as Too przysunął się do niego i wbił się w jego usta, przerywając mu. Teraz już całkowicie był pewien, że się czymś zaćpał. Przecież to niemożliwe, żeby całował go zajebisty Aomine Daiki! Faceta! Swojego płaskiego przyjaciela z małym Ryoutą pomiędzy nogami!

Pocałunek jednak wydawał się aż nadto prawdziwy. Nie był to zwykły krótki całus, Aomine właśnie wsuwał mu język do ust, zachęcając go do dalszej zabawy.

I długo nie musiał czekać na odpowiedź blondyna. Naćpany czy nie, Kise zamierzał skorzystać z przyjemności jaką ofiarował mu los. Szybko rozchylił usta i jęknął z rozkoszy, przyciągając przyjaciela bliżej. A to tylko wyraźnie zachęciło Aomine to dalszej zabawy, bo as Too wsunął dłonie pod jego koszulę i zaczął błądzić nimi po jego nagim ciele. Kise jęknął głośniej i uczepił się mocno jego koszuli, by nie osunąć się na podłogę.

-Kise, zamierzam cię rozebrać.

Blondyn spojrzał na niego niepewnie. Z jednej strony nie chciał o nic pytać, bo bał się, że Aomine się opamięta i odepchnie go z obrzydzeniem. Z drugiej jednak strony nie mógł po prostu wskoczyć mu do łóżka i w ten sposób stracić najważniejszego przyjaciela.

-C-co się tak napadło? - zapytał, chociaż było to dla niego cholernie trudne. Szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że facet, którego kocha właśnie sunie dłońmi po jego brzuchu. Daiki jednak nie odsunął się od niego ani na chwilę. Wręcz przeciwnie, po zadanym pytaniu przysunął się nawet bliżej, tym razem tylko przytulając go do siebie.

-Napadło? Chciałem to zrobić od końca gimnazjum, a ty się pytasz co mnie napadło?

-Co?! Jak to od końca gimnazjum? Przecież nigdy się mną nie interesowałeś!

Wyższy chłopak tylko parsknął śmiechem i spojrzał na niego jak na totalnego idiotę. Co to niby miało znaczyć?

-Nie interesowałem? To ty byłeś na tyle głupi, że nie zauważyłeś ile razy patrzyłem na twój tyłek, idioto.

-Nie patrzyłeś!

-Oj patrzyłem. Pewnie teraz potrafiłbym cię poznać po samym tyłku - mruknął i uśmiechnął się pewnie, zsuwając dłonie na jego pośladki i ściskając je mocno.

-Aominecchi! - mruknął po raz kolejny, pełnym oburzenia tonem. Mimo to, nie odsunął się i nie odepchnął go od siebie, tym samym pozwalając mu działać dalej.

-No co? Szczerość w związku jest ważna, nie?

W związku? Jakim niby związku? Chyba nie takim pomiędzy nim i Aominecchim, bo takowy nawet nie istniał! A przynajmniej blondyn nic o tym nie słyszał. Nie było żadnego „Kise, chcesz ze mną chodzić?" albo chociaż „Kise, czy zostaniesz moją żoną?". Oczywiście w obu przypadkach as Kaijou powiedziałby TAK.

-No co? Chyba nie oczekujesz, że teraz klęknę i poproszę cię o rękę? - mruknął Aomine, rozpinając jego pasek i całując go po szyi. Blondyn momentalnie jęknął, nie potrafiąc się nawet mu sprzeciwić. Kise należał raczej do strasznie przylepnych i wrażliwych osób, więc nie potrafił odmówić chłopakowi gdy ten był tak blisko niego. Poza tym Kise od dawna kochał Aomine i zawsze chciał być przez niego dotykanym w taki sposób. Mimo, że wcześniej cieszył się gdy Daiki obejmował go przyjacielsko ramieniem lub usypiał z głową na jego kolanach, zawsze marzył o tym by chłopak zrobił coś bardziej romantycznego. Oczywiście wtedy nie miał co na to liczyć, bo Aomine nie żywił do niego żadnych tego typu uczuć. Tak przynajmniej sądził.

-To mam klękać czy nie? - mruknął wprost do jego ucha, przytrzymując go, by nie przewrócił się o spodnie, które leżały już na ziemi.

-A masz pierścionek? - zapytał szybko Kise, próbując spojrzeć na niego poważnie. Aomine jednak nie zwrócił na to uwagi, ciągle się do niego dobierając. Ej, a może on leci tylko na jego tyłek?

-Sorka, ale pierścionki rozdaję dopiero na drugiej randce.

-Aominecchi!

-No już, już. Nie oburzaj się tak! Na razie stać mnie tylko na taki z automatu. Jak chcesz to następnym razem przyniosę ci taki - mruknął, wywracając oczami i ciągnąc go w stronę sypialni Kise.

-Naprawdę?! A klękniesz przy tym?

-Wolałbym, hehe, klękać przy czymś innym.

Blondyn momentalnie pokrył się czerwienią i już chciał rzucić jakiś pruderyjny komentarz, ale niestety to nim rzucono. Blondyn z cichym jękiem wylądował na łóżku, a as Too uśmiechał się łobuzersko i zaczął krótki striptiz. Niby takie nic, ale w wykonaniu Aomine nawet to wyszło seksownie.

-O boże….

-Hehe, wołałeś?

-Aominecchi!

-Tak, wiem. Kochasz mnie - mruknął, pewny siebie i nakrył go swoim ciałem, znów zaczynając się do niego dobierać - ale ja ciebie też.

Kise momentalnie zamarł i odsunął się troszkę, spoglądając na chłopaka w szoku. Ten tylko prychnął i znów nachylił się do pocałunku.

-Kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś z Aomine Daikim?

-Po prostu poszedłem po rozum do głowy. Jesteś mój, Ryouta.


End file.
